A Game
by Golden-Roxy
Summary: This is our first fanfiction. Hope 'plays' a game with Lightning. Who will win? Read on to find out! Please leave reviews, negative or positive so we'll improve in the future!


Our first fan fiction: It's kind of random but Hope 'plays' this game with Lightning… and things just start happening. Enjoy! Rated M for minor fluff.

(We apologize for any typos and/or OOC stuff)

Hope x Light

"Boo!" Hope said (cutely), appearing suddenly at Lightning's side, hand tucked neatly in front of his chest.

"Hope? What's wrong with you?" Lightning asked, worried.

"Were you scared just now?" Hope grinned.

"You are weird….. Like really weird… Hmm….." Lightning mused.

"Aww man. I was supposed to scare you…!" Hope grumbled.

"Haha! You didn't succeed!" Lightning smirked. "You were really adorable though…" Lightning teased.

"WHAT? CUTE?" Hope exclaimed.

"Oh, you were very very _**very **_adorable!" Lightning's smug smile widened.

"ADORABLE?" Hope yelled, outraged and yet a slight blush covered his face. And suddenly a great idea dawned on him. He inched closer to Lightning and brushed his cheek against Lightning's.

"Hope?... Are you… like sick in the mind or something?" Lightning asked, feigning worry. She knew what Hope was trying to do. And well, if he wanted to play a game, then he would prepare to lose.

Hope chuckled in her ear, "What do you think then?" Platinum hair tickled Lightning's cheek.

"I think you are indeed very sick in the mind. " Lightning said huskily as she moved in, her breath on Hope's right ear.

"Oh really…? " He replied yet thinking, _OH MAKER…She's going to win this game…NO!_

"Of course I mean it. Hope? You must be overworking yourself these days," Lightning looked at Hope, sapphire eyes huge and innocent, while cupping Hop's face in her warm hands. Hope swallowed nervously, thinking, _oh maker… is she going to…? _

"Overworking? You're the one." Hope teased back, struggling to keep his cool.

"Hope… I think you're the one, not me. First, you were acting weird. Now you're blushing," Lightning replied, blinking innocently.

"Oh no, I am not… Being a GC is even tougher than _my _ job," Hope moved in so dangerously close; their noses almost touching, lips centimeters apart…

"Thanks for your compliment," Lightning leaned in brushing her nose against Hope's gently.

"Hmm…" Hope murmured, bumping his nose lightly against Lightning's, free hand cupping Lightning's face, thumb stroking her cheek. Lightning leaned her face against Hope's hand.

"Mmmm… you're so…" Hope's words lingered midway, his breath breathing gently against Lightning's lips.

"So…?" Lightning whispered, with a seductive undertone.

"Guess?" Hope tried beating around the bush.

" Oh, I don't know, Hope. Tell me?" Lightning returned, pouting her lips slightly.

_I wished she didn't do that!_ Hope thought nervously, almost hyperventilating but he kept his poker face on.

"Don't be such a baby, you have to guess; I'm not giving in." Hope chuckled softly.

Lightning pressed her body closer to Hope's.

"Can't you tell me? Don't be so bad…" Lightning said, pouting her lips even more.

"Hmm… No. Make me tell you then~" Hope challenged cheekily; the other free hand slithered around Lightning's waist.

"Oh… it seems like it's something you want to keep a secret… I shan't bother you then," Lightning mumbled as she deviously slid out of hope's grasp.

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket," Hope murmured.

"Oh…" Lightning murmured as she pressed her body against Hope's even harder than before.

"You're so beautiful," Hope finally blurted out.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Lightning hissed lowly, her eyes flashed with slight fury.

"I mean that, really. Honest," Hope whispered, emerald eyes wide and honest, voice full of sincerity. Lightning stared him in shock. She lost the game.

"Hey Light—" Serah greeted her sister merrily only to pause and freeze in shock as she took in the _intimate_ position her sister and Hope were in. Snow and their son bounded in merrily through the door and stood rooted in shock.

"OH MAN. PG! PG! NO LOOKING, KID!" Snow yelled and covered his son's eyes with his broad hands, smirking. Lightning and Hope unentangled themselves, blushing furiously as they looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"I KNEW SIS! I KNEW IT THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Serah yelled ecstatically.

"Haha, Hope, got yourself a dominator huh?" Snow teased.

"Papa, mama? Is Uncle Hope and Aunty Lightning getting married?" The young child said innocently.

"Soon, it will be, I'm sure!" Both Serah and Snow chorused in unison slyly.

_What a disaster. _


End file.
